


Celebration

by BunnyFair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Crocodile, Trans Male Character, cis/trans relationship, post-op transman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: Celebratory sex for post-op trans crocodile and his girlfriend





	Celebration

Alice hummed softly as she lounged across the couch and smiled as Crocodile combed his fingers through her hair. He smiled slightly and relaxed back, drinking a swig of his water. A few pieces of confetti were scattered over their clothes and hair, remnants of their party.

It was a very special party to both of them, Crocodile moreso. He had his final surgery exactly two years ago and they had a party to celebrate the success. The longest part of his journey was the lack of smoking, ironically enough. The party was small, consisting of a few close friends and some party poppers.

She smiled and sat up, the confetti from her hair falling onto his lap. He raised an eyebrow and leaned back. She hummed and leaned over, lightly pressing her lips to his. He smiled softly and loosely hugged her waist, rubbing her hip with his thumb.

She hummed softly and pressed close, hugging his shoulders. He groaned softly as she pressed flush against him and squeezed her ass, pulling her hips against his. She moaned and grinded against him, squeezing his shoulders.

He stood up and smirked at her squeak. "Shall we take this to the bedroom?"

She smiled and nodded. "We should."

He smiled and walked to the bedroom, kicking a stray balloon out of his way. She giggled and squeaked when he dropped her on the bed. He chuckled softly and laid back, pulling her on top of him.

She squeaked in surprise and pressed her lips to his, moaning softly as his hands slid up to tweak her nipples. She pulled back some and smiled, grabbing his wrists. "Let me take care of you, you deserve it."

He smiled slightly and squeezed her hands, settling back. "If you insist."

She nodded and unbuttoned his shirt, lightly kissing his neck. He loosely held her hips and tilted his head, a small smile gracing his lips. She smiled and lightly nipped down, giggling softly at the chest hair tickling her nose.

She gently kissed both scars on his chest and softly mumbled, "You are so handsome, babe."

He rubbed her hips and adjusted a pillow, propping up his pillow to watch her. He smiled at her and adjusted for her to unbutton his pants and slide them down. She smiled and tossed his pants away, kissing his hip.

He softly groaned as she stroked his cock and shifted slightly. She smiled and leaned up to sit up, continuing to stroke his cock in her palms. "You're so sexy, babe. Your cock feels so nice in my hands."

He lightly flushed and rolled his eyes, squeezing her ass and pulling her into a kiss. She smiled into the kiss and kissed him, lightly nipping his lip. He parted his lips and rubbed her hips, moaning softly.

She shifted and pulled back, licking her lips as she tossed off her clothes. She smiled and kissed him, pressing her body flush to his. She moaned softly and he squeezed her hips, motioning her to grind her wet pussy against his cock.

He groaned softly and tilted his head back, his cock hardening slightly. She ran her hands over his chest and smiled slightly, breathing, "You're so handsome, babe. Do you wanna fuck me with your cock?"

He nodded slightly and squeezed her ass, tugging her closer. "Stop teasing me, dear."

She lightly kissed him and pulled away, leaning over to grab a condom out of the bedside table drawer. She smiled at the stray hand on her ass and wiggled her hips, squeaking softly at the small smack she received. Straightening up, she tossed off the condom wrapped and slid the condom into place before returning to her position on his lap.

She kissed him and gripped his cock, slowly sliding down. He groaned and rested his head back, squeezing her hips. She moaned and smiled slightly, squeezing his shoulders. "Oh god, babe, your big cock feels so good in me."

He swallowed thickly and nudged her to move. "Yo - you feel very good, hot and tight. God damn."

She slowly rocked her hips and kissed him, pressing her hands against his muscular chest. He held her hips and moaned, keeping his hands on her hips. She smiled as she kept a slow, steady pace and lightly nipped his lip. He lightly smirked and tightened his grip, parting his lips to brush his tongue against hers. She hummed and returned to motion, their tongues dancing sloppily.

She pulled back and licked her lips, breaking the spit trail. "God, you feel so good. You okay to go faster?"

He nodded and gripped her thighs. "Yeah, fuck."

She smiled and gripped his shoulders, moving faster. He moaned softly and looked down, watching his cock slide in and out of her repeatedly. She moaned and flushed, squeezing his shoulders.

He groaned and squeezed her thighs, thrusting his hips up slightly. She moaned and hugged his shoulders, pressing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses to his neck. He moaned and closed his eyes, tightening his grip as he thrusted his hips roughly a few times.

She moaned against him and pressed close, pressing her nails into his shoulders. He clenched his eyes shut and held her close, wrapping his arms around her waist as he came into the condom. She gasped when he quickly played with her clit and moaned loudly, pressing her chest to his as she came.

He smirked against her shoulder and she settled down. She licked her lips and kissed him swiftly, shifting to pull away. He held her waist and lightly kissed her, strands of hair sticking to his cheeks.

She smiled softly and mumbled, "I love you so much."

He smiled slightly and lightly kissed her, mumbling, "I love you, too."


End file.
